A Tool For Revenge
by Emily Raven
Summary: After an attack on her, Chihiro is saved by a Haku look-alike named Aki. She soon learns that Haku and Aki are bitter enemies and she is being used as a tool for revenge. The scary thing is, Haku must use one too.
1. Of Deaths and the Dracyuel

A/N: Dedicated to…erg, should I be putting this? Whatever. Dedicated to K-K-Girl, Kagura, red-sakura-wolf, Always Dreaming, Novawings, LadyRainStarDragon, Storm-Maker and Velf, for being great authors who use proper grammar and care to put a lot of detail in their work. Bleh. Keep it up. And UPDATE!!! Pulls hair in frustration . Okay. I'm ranting. But whatever. Oh yes, and this story is inspired by Lin's line, "Two Hakus? I can barely stand one!" and the fact that Lena has a tendency to mention how much Ken looks like her old friend Tomoe from Kyoto who hasn't visited since 5 years ago (he promised, I think). I do believe I'm ranting again. On with the fanfictionish-thing. Cricket cricket

Pity me as you read. Bare in mind this is my first fanfic so please bear with me!!!

Disclaimer: No own. But if you don't recognize the character from the movie, then they're mine. Nod. Unless they're from The Sakura Rider.

**Of Deaths and the Dracyuel**

Ariami Suyo shook her head as she looked at her watch for the fifth time after they had stopped. Minako, her younger sister, shook her head and peered into the setting sun. "She should be here already." Her friends, Ayumi, Hatsuka and Anasada, all sighed. "I'm telling you, Chihiro isn't going to keep us till 8:00." Ayumi murmured. "I think." "It is a bit late," Anasada eyed a darkening alley. "I'll go-uh-keep Hatsuka company." Hatsuka groaned and slammed the new minivan's door as she rushed in. Ariami shook her head at the group of girls two years younger than her 18. She had promised to pick them all up for their sleepover party. "Look, Mina, you said she'd be here at 7:30, but it's already 7:45 and I can't afford to keep Cheryl and Sakura waiting any longer-" She was interrupted as Hatsuka all but shrieked, "Look up there! Those are headlights!" Sure enough they were, and the maroon car of Yuuko Ogino appeared shortly after. It was clearly seen that Yuuko and her teenaged daughter Chihiro were arguing. As they got closer the bickering was heard:

"Chihiro, dear, don't forget, you have to go to sleep before 8:00-"

"But mom, it's a _sleepover_…"

"And don't forget to brush your teeth…"

"Sure, mom, I know…"

"Also, don't watch too many scary movies, they give you nightmares, Chihiro-"

"Okay, mom, okay-"

"And-"

"MOM!!! I'M NOT FOUR YEARS OLD!!!"

Minako burst out in laughter as their friend exited the car quickly. Looking flustered. She brightened at the sight of her friends. "I'm sorry I'm late, guys, my mom-" "No need for explanations, we heard it." Chihiro glared at Ayumi and blushed. "Come on, Hatsuka and Anasada are in the car." Ariami said as they piled into her new silver minivan. "I'm late as it is, Dylan, Cheryl, Sakura, Ki and Mike are waiting…" Minako giggled. "Don't want to keep you boyfriend Mike waiting, huh?" Ariami blushed and glared at her sister. "Oh, and speaking of which, I believe I've heard a wild rumor about Chihiro and Hiro…" "WHAT!?!" Ayumi, who was often quiet, suddenly burst out. Everyone laughed as both Ayumi and Chihiro blushed. "Really, Chi, you are the only one who hasn't dated, unlike Minako here…" As the conversation casually drifted off to Minako and her affairs, while Chihiro leant against the window, staring out into the night, her mind flitting off to a certain dragon and river spirit.

"_Will we meet again?"_

"_I'm sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise. Now run along and don't look back…"_

Chihiro sighed. Six years…she looked down at her hands. It seemed to have been an eternity since she had last seen him, and held his hand…had he forgotten her or his promise? Maybe. Maybe not. It didn't sound like the Haku she knew. Her Haku. A few tears came to her eyes. 'Perhaps I've been replaced…by another girl? Or did Yubaba not let him leave? But if I do see him…only if…will he have aged? Or will he still be the same young boy I've fallen for?' "Hey, Chihiro!" she was abruptly snagged out of her dreamland by the sound of Hatsuka's voice. "Thinking of your long-lost never-been-seen-by-your-best-friends boyfriend?" Chihiro blushed. "I'll take that as a yes?" "Hatsuka, shut up." Ayumi whispered. "Chihiro's hurting. Just shut up." "My, my…someone's snappy today." Anasada commented. Ayumi looked down. "No!" Minako watched her. "Okay, five dollar bet that Ayumi and Hiro had a nasty argument." Nobody went for it. Ayumi glared, and then moved closer to Chihiro. "Ignore them, Chi. I know how you feel. Just…when you see him again, introduce me first, okay?" Chihiro nodded, grateful for her supportive friend. "Thanks, Ayumi. You're my lifesaver." Ayumi smiled. "That made me feel so much better. Thanks, Chi."

..:22 hours, or the next day at about 6:00:..

"My God, that was _sick._" Minako laughed as they ran off down the street. "Hatsuka, I hate you. Those ghost stories were so ridiculous they were scary. "We should be getting home, it's darkening…" Chihiro said, with a spark of nervousness in her voice. They turned a corner, and then stopped abruptly. "Umm…" Ayumi's eyes widened. "Umm…hey, I think we're bothering him. Why…why don't we just leave now…?" Watching them was a boy, a tall boy, with flaming hair and red eyes. He bared his teeth, showing fangs as black, bat wings exploded from his back. "WHO…WHICH ONE OF YOU…IS CHIHIRO OGINO?" he panted. Ayumi spoke up. "Listen, you, who are you? And how do you know Chihiro?" Hatsuka looked at her in surprise. Minako shivered. "I WAS SENT…SENT TO RETRIEVE…THE ONE NAMED SEN…CHIHIRO OGINO…" he hissed. "SURRENDER…HER TO ME…STINKING HUMANS…" Chihiro's eyes widened. "Sen? There's no Sen here. Nor-nor a Chihiro Ogino." Anasada was not a regular liar, but she felt the need to protect her friend. "WHAT…? YOU STINKING HUMAN…YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME???" Anasada didn't flinch. "Did…did you say Sen?" Chihiro managed to splutter. "Do…do you know the Aburaya?" the demon-spirit thing glared at her. "THE ABURAYA? I'VE GONE…WHAT DO YOU, PUNY HUMAN, KNOW OF SUCH A GRAND SPIRITUAL PLACE? NO HUMAN BUT CHIHIRO OGINO-" the thing looked her up and down. "YOU? YOU, A PUNY HUMAN? MY MISTRESS WISHES FOR YOU? ALIVE!?! BAH!" he turned on her. Anasada blinked. "Chihiro, you know something…something we don't…" before Chihiro could reply the thing lunged at Hatsuka and Minako. They shrieked. Dashing off, a fireball chased after them. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" was heard. "Hatsuka! Minako! No! Oh. No, no, no, no, no!!!" Chihiro turned to the now fully transformed. Black, dinosaur-like dragon-boy. "Wait…wait! Don't. Stop. I'll come with you…willingly…if you let my friends-my remaining, alive friends- leave unharmed." Anasada and Ayumi's eyes widened. "Okay, now she definitely knows something." "You have not answered my questions, sir," Ayumi managed to force between her bared teeth. "I? WHY SHOULD I, THE GREAT DRACOS THE DRACYUEL OF THE MOUNTAINS, ANSWER TO YOU, A PUNY, LAZY, WOTHLESS, STINKING HUMAN CHILD?" "Well, that answered it…" Anasada commented. The dracyuel growled. "COME WITH ME, CHIHIRO SEN OGINO…I WILL SPARE…THESE WOTHLESS LIVES…" "NO! You are not touching a HAIR on Chihiro!" Ayumi all but screamed at the dracyuel. The girls turned on their heels, grabbed the startled and teary Chihiro (A/N: she's sobbing at the sacrifice her friends are making for her) and ran tearing down the barren, dark streets. With a roar/shriek, the dracyuel sped off like mad after the girls (who were, actually, running **_very_** fast), shooting mouthfuls of fire at where the girls nanoseconds before. Anasada screamed as fire caught on her. Chihiro gasped, choking back sobs. "Go on, Chihiro! For me! Please…!" those were the last words Chihiro ever heard from Anasada. "No…" Ayumi grabbed her. "You have to hurry. Chihiro!" Ayumi stopped, facing the dracyuel in a battle stance. Suddenly, water, tons and tons of it, smashed the creature to the ground. "What?" Chihiro looked at Ayumi. "I'm sorry, Chihiro…but…none of us were human. Oh Chihiro, I'm so sorry…" Ayumi grabbed her and ran for it. "What? Not human? Then you're-" "Yes, Chihiro, Minako and Ariami were one, a sky spirit, and now Ariami's dead cause Minako is…Hatsuka was a life goddess, Anasada's the daughter of the Shadow Lord…" Ayumi fumbled as Chihiro tripped and fell in surprise. The dracyuel was fast approaching, but slightly weakened. "And you, Ayumi? What of you? Why did you come?" "Master Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi sent us to look after you, but we befriended you because you were a wonderful person…" Ayumi suddenly turned around. Her skin paled, into a pale blue, her golden hair a dark midnight. Her jeans and t-shirt became a formal haori and she stood in front of Chihiro. "Run, Chihiro, please, for Hatsuka and Minako, for Anasada, for their faithful deaths, and for mine, soon…" The dracyuel was right before them now, and it shot down a mouthful of fire. Water repelled it, and it became a battle of strength. "Run, Chihiro!" Chihiro didn't move. "I said RUN!!!" Chihiro cast a worried glance at the water spirit's face, about to die because of her. But she turned and ran on as Ayumi began to weaken. Suddenly she fell again, and watched with horror as Ayumi, her best friend, perished in a frenzy of fire as a final, mass amount of water nestled itself into her attacker's throat. Draco choked, but made his way to Chihiro. "No…" 'They sacrificed themselves for me…yet I am still going to die…I'm sorry, Ayumi…Anasada…Minako, Hatsuka, Ariami…' She passed out from the burn on her lower calf. The last thing she saw before blackness was a dark figure standing in front of her, muttering something, and the last thing she heard was the defeated shirk of the attacking dracyuel.

A/N: So? How was that?

I'm planning to have Haku in there by Chapter 3 at the most. But I need votes to tell me if a) when Chihiro returns to the Spirit World, Haku will still be young and she would become 10 again or b) Haku would age like her

Remember, this is my first fic so if it's horrible, please bear with me. I'm not demanding reviews but having them would be handy. Also if you don't like it in some parts, you can tell me what I can change to make it better. And I also hinted towards Minako and Hatsuka's deaths…well, actually, I guess I implanted it, but all they heard was "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" and I didn't say they were actually dead. Nope. Ariami and Minako have rejoined (Ariakio) and Hatsuka has reported back to Haku while Ariakio keeps a vigil eye on Chihiro. Anyways, I'll update soon!

Asami


	2. Of Aki and Hina

A/N: HI!!! It's me!!! Hi!!! Cough. Okay, sorry, here's Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: No own. But if you don't recognize the character from the movie, then they're mine, unless they're from The Sakura Rider. The only one so far is Ariakio. Go figure…fusing characters and making up their names just isn't my thing.

**Of Aki and Hina**

Chihiro woke up in a taxi. She groaned, remembering what had happened, and tears rose to her eyes. 'Wait! I'm not dead!' She sat up suddenly, as she had been lying down on someone's lap. She turned around quickly. "You're awake! I'd think you'd still be sleeping for an hour or so…" the speaker was a boy, maybe two years older than she, with collar length black hair and sea green eyes. He was very handsome. Chihiro's eyes widened. "Haku…?" The boy smiled. "Haku? I've never been called that, but if it makes you feel better, sure!" Chihiro blinked. She blushed, realizing she had probably been lying on _his_ lap. "Were…you the one who killed the drake-thing?" she asked timidly. "The dracyuel? Yes. Though I am wondering why a dracyuel would go after a pretty lady like you." Chihiro burnt bright red. "But…that thing killed all my friends…" a few tears rolled down her cheek. The boy put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Don't cry. They willingly died for your safety. Too bad I wasn't there any sooner." "Oh, that's…that's alright. I'm glad you came. By the way, what's your name?" Chihiro looked at him. "You remind me of someone I know." "Really? Cool. Oh, and you can call me Aki." "Aki…" Chihiro looked out the window of the taxi. "How did you-" she began, but decided not to ask. "I noticed this on the ground before I picked you up." Aki said, holding up a silver chain with a blue teardrop pendant on it. "That's Ayumi's…I have to ask someone about her…" Chihiro took the necklace with gratitude. "Here we are!" Chihiro looked up to see her blue house. "Err…thanks, Aki. Will we meet again?" He grinned. "I'm sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now run along and don't look back." Chihiro exited the taxi, and walked into her house. "Oh Chihiro, we were so worried! Where were you? Minako's mom said that she and Ariami disappeared, and so did Hatsuka's mom. Ayumi's gone, too…not to mention Anasada…" Chihiro looked down at her calf, and was surprised to see her wound was gone. She furrowed her brow. "Okay, I'm going to get some answers." "What was that, dear?" her father Akio asked worriedly. "Nothing dad, I need to go out for a sec." "But sweetie, you just got back and-" "Yuuko, let her go. Maybe she wants to look for her friends…" Chihiro smiled. "Bye mom, bye dad, I'll be home for dinner!" And she set out to find the only person in the human world alive that might know anything about Ayumi and her friends: Ayumi and Anasada's roommate, Hina Chiyo Onoda.

Chihiro knocked on the door and waited. A brunette opened it. "Chihiro Ogino. I've been expecting you." The door was opened and Chihiro ushered in. "So. I presume you're here for one reason. I'm going to set my rules though." Chihiro sighed. If this was an 'I'll ask the questions' session, then she might as well leave. "You are going to ask the questions. I'm only allowed to answer what you ask." Chihiro was baffled. "Really? Why?" Hina smiled. "Yes, really, because I am a land spirit and was sent by Master Kohaku to watch over you too, but the mountain spirit used a spell so that I may only answer what I am asked."

"Why didn't it just kill you outright and who is this spirit?"

"It didn't kill me because that would be straight damage to Master Kohaku's servant and therefore would have him charged for trespassing. The mountain spirit is Master Kohaku's greatest enemy, Hitomi Nagasaki. He's in the human world right now."

Chihiro sighed. "Okay then. Are all of them-Ayumi, Anasada, Hatsuka, Minako and Ariami dead?" Hina smiled. "Only Ayumi, I am afraid."

"Why? I thought they were all dead-"

"No, Chihiro. Anasada is the daughter of the Shadow Lord, and he has the power to revive any one of the dead with his blood. Therefore Anasada is good and healthy, but she may not cross here again. Minako and Ariami reunited, so of course the fact that Ariami was not dead at the time saved Minako. But Minako was probably only singed. Being only half alive they are not allowed to cross either. Hatsuka is a life goddess, and she can revive herself."

"Oh. But Ayumi, why did she die?"

"Ayumi was weak from battle only weeks prior, and water and fire are natural enemies. Ayumi, being weaker, having no other half and without the ability to revive herself died."

"Oh. Um, what is the dracyuel made from?"

"It's created when a Yuna and a dead Dragon Spirit mate."

"Oh. Eww."

There was an awkward silence. Chihiro waited for Hina to ask her if she wanted to continue, but then remembered the circumstances. "Okay, um…one more question. What is the name of the mountain spirit in this world and what does he look like?"

"I can only tell you that he is not using his real name in this world, and I can only tell you he looks a duplicate of Master Kohaku."

Chihiro paused, then stood up. "Thanks, Hina. Will I be seeing you again?"

"You are welcome. I believe we will meet again, but not here, nor anywhere in this world. Good-bye, Chihiro Ogino."

It took Chihiro all of two minutes after she got home to replay the conversation. At the dinner table, her mind stuck on one sentence:

"I can only tell you that he is not using his name in this world, and I can only tell you he looks a duplicate of Master Kohaku."

'Then that would mean he is in this world…' Chihiro's eyes widened and she collapsed on the ground. "Chihiro? Chihiro!" Yuuko all but ran over to her daughter as she sat dumbly on the ground. 'Oh my God…' she thought, 'Aki!'

A/N: Sorry that was short and really quick, but I've got to stick Haku in the next chapter and my brain's all tangled. Literally. Reviews will be appreciated. The aforementioned undead spirits will gradually appear…and I'm fighting myself on whether or not to get Haku to revive Ayumi with his special wonderful powers.

Oh God. The worst thing that can happen is a writer's block, and I think I'm getting it!

Asami


	3. Of Kohaku and Misunderstandings

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. But I do believe some of you are confused because only one person so far has died.

Reviewer's Corner 

**Haku-chan14: **Thanx a bundle! Yeah, I'm going to do that. Keep up the reviews; they're actually quite encouraging. In fact I'll dedicate my updating to you.

**kalika: **Thank you! Gosh, you'd think that was the only thing I say or know how to say…

**Flying Monkey's Bottom: **Thanks for the review. Actually, it was Sen, not Zen, but at times maybe it did sound like 'Zen'. I know, I know, but I had to have some action in it thanks to a certain _somebody_ was behind me and poking me with abnormally pointy objects and demanding people died. Which they actually didn't.

**LadyRainStarDragon: **Thanks. I can't believe one of my favorite authors read this!!! 0.0

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. And I still wouldn't if I killed Miyazaki's lawyers like Kagura did. Sigh.

**Of Kohaku and the Misunderstandings**

"You WHAT!?!"

Hatsuka cringed at the outburst made by her 'master'. _Actually, he wasn't really my master, but Father the Thunder God just had to make me work for a powerful River Spirit in a friggin' bathhouse…_"HATSUKA! You idiot!" Hatsuka was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden outburst. "Sheesh Kohaku, I was going to lose my friggin' life-" "Hatsuka, you are a damn life goddess! Even if you did die-" Hatsuka flinched at the thought "you would be able to bring yourself back to life! Thank all Gods that at least Anasada was thinking straight." The before mentioned Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi was glaring at the pink-haired girl in front of him. "So, of course, instead of thinking straight you run off with Ariako-"

"For heaven's sake, Kohaku, it was her stupid younger naïve half-"

"What stupid younger naïve half?"

"I thought you knew she got split in half!"

"ARIKO GOT SPLIT IN HALF?"

"Yes! But she's okay, cause her smart older responsible half was a live so she isn't dead but she can't go back to Chihiro-"

"Gods, Hatsuka, don't you think I know that? So we've covered you three. What about Ayumi?"

"She's dead."

"WHAT!?!"

Hatsuka winced. Kohaku looked ready to kill her. "She's…dead?" she offered. "Gods! I knew it was a bad idea to send you, Hatsuka, since you are the last one to think in a crisis! And now I've lost my best water nymph because you were an idiot." Hatsuka glared, but Kohaku was a master of this art, so eventually Hatsuka gave up. "I'm going for a report from Hina." "You can't." Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks. "And you are going to tell me what to do?" "No, 'master'. You just can't." Hatsuka sighed; remembering what had happened to Junko after she said Kohaku couldn't have his breakfast because it wasn't ready yet. "Oh? And why not?" "Because she's tainted." Kohaku turned around and looked at her. "You're kidding." Then, seeing the sorry look on Hatsuka's face, he muttered, "By whom?" "Guess," was the weary reply. "Nagasaki?" "Give the lizard a prize." But Kohaku was to pissed off to notice the insult. "So now I have no contact with Chihiro at all?" "Give him another prize. Jeez, dragon, what did you think?" Kohaku groaned. "Okay, whatever. Just go away." Hatsuka happily obliged. Kohaku walked over to the comfy chair and settled down in it, looking around. Yubaba hadn't let him leave, quite obviously. He had to be her assistant for at least 10 years. And, on Bou's persuasion, she had shortened it to 5. Two years after Chihiro had left, Yubaba got sick while he was off scouting. Therefore, Zeniba had to leave Swamp Bottom and come help. Eventually the sisters made up, and Zeniba was now permanent second-in-command. "Yoo-hoo, dragon boy!" Haku groaned and whacked his head on his fine ebony desk. "Rin, I am in a bad mood and would prefer it if you would not piss me off further so that I would have to rip you into 7 separate pieces." There was a click as the door opened anyways. "So…Hatsuka told me you were moping. What about?" Kohaku glared at her steadily. "Well, let's start here. Chihiro got attacked by a dead dragon and yuna crossbreed, and the only two people who will definitely be alright during the battle decided to split, one going with Chihiro and one running off screaming bloody murder, my best water nymph is dead and I now have no contact in the human world because Nagasaki tainted Hina!" Rin blinked and turned around. Walking out of the room and shutting the door after her, she burst into laughter. Moments later a seething Kohaku exited his office and glared at her. "_What_?" Rin muffled a giggle. "You-(muffle)-have no contact?-(muffle)-it's called-(muffle)-_telepathy_!" Rin ran down the stairs in hysterical madwoman laughter as Kohaku remained seething and mentally slapping himself over a million times for being so stupid.

(_Chihiro was running towards a tiny silvery-white speck. As it got nearer she realized it was a dragon. 'Haku?' she whispered. Suddenly the dragon exploded into many tiny pieces. 'Chihiro!' she turned to a beautiful girl her age, looking very much like her, except for the clear, angel blue eyes and fiery red hair. Her pale lips opened and closed, trying to tell Chihiro something, but, realizing she wasn't making a sound, her hands clasped over the lips and her eyes widened; the looked very much frightened. A blast of something from below the girl threw up her white dress, and her semi-long hair wavered as she tried again to communicate with Chihiro and failed. She was thrown into the air, caught by a navy colored dragon, which brought her to Chihiro. The dragon turned into Haku- no, it was Aki. He grinned, putting his arms around the now struggling redhead. She disappeared after swooning. " Chihiro…we'll meet soon…" Aki cackled. Around her appeared Anasada, Hatsuka, Ayumi, Minako and Ariami, each with a blank look in their eyes. Aki raised a hand and they all exploded in green-blue flames. Chihiro fell, down, down, down, into a pit-less hole, and when she looked up she saw Hina, but it didn't look like the Hina she saw. Hina's hair shone as did her eyes, she was smiling, pure and full of life. She was sitting in a field picking flowers when suddenly Aki appeared behind her with a ball of black something in his hands. Hina whipped around just as Aki sent the black thing into her. She collapsed, and a glittering ball of light appeared before the still falling Chihiro. She attempted to catch it, but her hands went through it and she watched helplessly as the rusty, almost lifeless Hina rose and looked at Aki. He held out his hand and Hina put her arms up in front of her in defense, but too late. She disappeared in a flash and Chihiro found that she herself was disappearing. The last thing she saw was the redhead girl again, her tears splashing Aki's arms as Chihiro faded away..._)

Soon enough Chihiro woke from her not-very-deadly faint and terrible dream. She was lying in her pink bed. "Oww…" she muttered, remembering the reason she had fainted in the first place. "So. My new savior is trying to kill the guy of my dreams and use me while doing it right after a dragon thing killed all my friends-well, sort of killed all my friends. Wonderful." She groaned and sat up, looking around. Suddenly there was a voice in her head. _Chihiro? Chihiro, tell me you're okay! _Chihiro blinked. ' Is that Haku? No, wait, it couldn't be. It's just the aftereffects of my dream. Scary-'

_Dream? What dream?_

' Who are you? '

_Chihiro, it's Kohaku._

' You can't be. I'm just imagining it. Wait, why am I talking to myself? This is the first sign that I'm going insane! '

_What? Chihiro, what are you talking about?_

' Okay, Mr. Inner Voice, stop it. It's so crazy- '

_Chihiro, listen to me! There's a danger in your world and I have to come get you-_

' Now I **know** I'm talking to my self cause only I know of Aki- '

_Aki? Who's Aki? Chihiro do you have another guy over there-_

' Duh no, brain, and you know that I was waiting for Haku so duh I don't have a guy. '

_Really? Chihiro, I'm sorry-_

' … '

_Okay then, listen. I'm coming to get you, don't worry about your parents they'll be fine. Now remember. I'll be there the day after tomorrow right after your eleven o clock. And I'll be bringing-_

' Whoa, whoa, what are you my conscience? '

_Yes, sure, whatever, now - What? No!_

' That's it. I'm going insane. Good night. '

_But Chihiro! Wait!_

' Bother me some other day. Not now. '

_Okay then, fine._

Chihiro stayed true to her word. She went back to bed. Her mother came in a few minutes later. Seeing her daughter asleep, Yuuko smiled, closing the door after the left.

**The Spirit World**

Kohaku continuously banged his head on his desk. The racket brought Hatsuka and Rin. "Obviously, lizard-boy, you screwed up." Rin commented, a half-smirk on her face. Kohaku looked up and growled. " I'm reconsidering bringing you with me, Rin." Rin shut up. Hatsuka looked from Rin to Kohaku. "Excuse me, am I missing something?"Kohaku glared. " And I'd appreciate it if you brought me my dinner already. I'm tired from the spell and she didn't recognize me!" "You already went?" "No, Rin, she didn't think I was, well, me." "Sure, okay, whatever." Rin made her exit, rolling her eyes. Hatsuka blinked, muttering," Okay, now I know I missed something," before she followed suit. Kohaku mumbled something and restarted whacking his head on his desk. A floor above, Yubaba clutched her head trying to prevent incoming madness. "Will that boy stop doing that already!" She yelled. Bou blinked. Zeniba smiled. And Yubaba flew down the stairs.

Yelling and objects breaking was heard a minute later. Bou and Yu-bird looked at Zeniba. She shrugged. "Well, at least he stopped…" Yubaba appeared again, broken glass and sticks in her unruly hair. Banging was once again heard as a few seconds later a fire-breathing Yubaba rushed down to start the argument all over again. "…for a little while." Zeniba finished. She smiled again, starting on the paperwork as Rin's voice was heard screeching above the angry voices of Kohaku and Yubaba. Bou frowned. "Now I'll never be able to sleep." He crawled back to his room, being careful to stuff several pillows into his ears before even letting his eyelids droop.

A/N: Who was the girl? Will Kohaku succeed in communicating with Chihiro? And will Yubaba and Rin succeed in shutting each other up as well as stopping Kohaku from suicide! Find out in the next chappie!

Okay, okay. Because I'm the nice, kind, sweet, loving person I am, I'll leave the titles of the next few chapters so you people will have something to review on:

Of Realization and Reception

Of A Bumpy Ride and Kidnapping

Of A Furious Haku and the First Tool

Of Zeniba's Plan and More Arguments

Of A Sad Attempt at Rescue

Of Chihiro and Ayumi

Of Sair's Capture and the Second Tool

Of Sadness and Conquest

Well, those are some of them. I promise to update as soon as I can, but be ready for a short wait!!!

Asami


	4. Of Realization and Reception

A/N: Hi. I'm back. See? I'm sorry I didn't update for a really long time, I've been working on a Science project, a Social Studies project, a Math project, a Caption Contest and three other stories, not to mention trying to keep Alexis from deleting. So, my dear readers, here you are. And this chapter begins with Nagasaki, who has returned to his mountain in the Spirit World.

**Reviewer's Corner**

**Aviella-Avuka-A-Fallen-Angel: **Thankums!

**Balleke: **Though I am truly disappointed that your opinion is against this fanfiction, I really don't like your colorful language. And seriously, stories can't just jump up and go suck hairy llama balls.

**Chaimera: **This chapter's spacing is dedicated to you, then!

**Haku-chan14: **One of my most faithful reviewers. Let's dedicate this update to you. I'll try adding more fat and grease, but really, I'm not good at that. I'll try, though, for you.

**LadyRainStarDragon: **Yep, he sure is. I'm that evil. After analyzing the fact that Chihiro will continue to think Haku is her conscience if she hears him again, I'm sending Old Lady Zeniba to do it! And thank you. It's not that good. If you don't update soon I swear I won't!

Disclaimer: I no own. Got it? Well, no own except Sair, Nagasaki, Kimrae and Ledine so far.

**Of Realization and Reception**

Nagasaki yawned as he observed a brunette teenager through a glass ball. She awoke, sat up, and just sat there for all of ten minutes. Nagasaki, being the short-tempered spirit he was, rolled the ball off the table with a resounding 'CRASH!' that shook his office. A small wisp of smoke rose up and though the window, mumbling about the sound. "Kimrae. Come back." The smoke was jerked through the window, did a somersault and landed none to gracefully on the ground in the shape of an ebony-haired, red eyed ten-year-old. "Aww, I never get to have any fun." The young tree spirit frowned. "Neither do I, but that's the way it is. You can still go to the bathhouse, yet I've been banned. Consider that a privilege." Nagasaki stood up. "Where's Ledine?"

"WHEE!!!" Nagasaki cursed and lifted a hand, catching a green haired; yellow eyed ten-year-old right before she landed on Kimrae. "And I thought Kohaku's servants were bad." He dropped the girl and walked to the window, leaning against it casually as he observed the two before him. "Well, at least they work well together." Ledine frowned at Kimrae. "Tie up that moss bucket, it's distracting my view."

"View of what?"

"View of your face underneath that mask!"

"I'm not wearing a mask!!!"

"Oh, that's your face?"

"Why, you little!"

"I'm just as old as you are!"

"Fifteen seconds younger!"

"At least I wasn't put in a paper bag when I was three!"

"Well your face in a paper bag would've looked much better!"

"What did you say?"

"Shut up!" Nagasaki glared at them with fire in his green-blue eyes, making both spirits shut up immediately. "I could've at least chose two teenaged spirits." He sighed. "Kimrae, go fool around somewhere else. Ledine, fetch Sari." "No need. I'm here."

A young girl, about fifteen or sixteen, with bright, rose red hair and sterling blue eyes entered the room. She bore a startling resemblance to the brown haired, brown-eyed girl in the late crystal ball. She wore a long, white, flowing silk sleeveless dress. "I heard you're going to catch another human. Let her go, milord, please." The girl, who had previously been staring at the ground, lifted her blue eyes to make contact with Nagasaki's green orbs. Nagasaki, however, grew suspicious. "Her? _Her_? How did you know it was a her?" Ledine winced. "Uh oh." But the girl stood her ground. "It's always a 'her', milord. Unless I've guessed wrong?"

"No, Sari, it's not always a her. You cannot say that; you are the only human I've ever taken from the Human World."

This caught the redhead off, but she didn't show it (A/N: seriously, you'd think she was related to Haku or something). Nagasaki advanced. "What do you know?" When Sari didn't answer, he took her shoulders and shook her angrily. Sari's head snapped up. "Leave Chihiro alone. I demand it. This is purely a conflict between you and Kohaku-sama. But out of your spite, you decide to drag someone dear to Kohaku-sama into this. But I ask you: what if this scheme of your backfires? What if someone dear to you is taken by Kohaku-sama as you are planning to snatch Chihiro? Think of everything that might go wrong! Please, I beg of you. Leave her out of this. You can use me in her place. I'm willing to make that sacrifice." Sair looked down, than, as an afterthought, added, "Milord." Nagasaki glared. "That is _not_ what I asked you!" he threw the girl to the ground, and in a flash turned into a dragon, flying off into the sky. Sari bit back a cry. Of all the times she'd defied him, never had he used brute strength against her. Ledine helped her up, and, with a thank you, she left for her room, her tears falling to the floor in a pearly path.

Kimrae, who had not left, shook her head. "He's lost it. He's really lost it." Ledine approached, agreeing. "He's never hurt her before. He's lost it. The new girl would not be spared, no matter how many tears Lady Sari sheds." And the two looked on.

* * *

"Kohaku. _Kohaku_." The latter opened his eyes to see Zeniba watching him carefully. Suddenly he remembered. After he saw Rin appear, he left the scene and had abandoned Rin to her fate at the hands of the fire-breathing Yubaba. "Kohaku. I'm going to try talking sense into that girl. You get ready to go." Kohaku sat up. "What time is it?"

"Opening time."

"I slept that long?"

"11 hours isn't that bad."

"Oh great. Well hopefully Chihiro won't freak out when she sees me."

"I'm sure she won't. A wish and a promise make presence."

"Sure. Bye."

Zeniba watched the white streak fly across the sky, and turned around. "Telepathy," she told no one in particular, "is difficult business. Especially if the receiver believes you are her consciences."

* * *

Chihiro groaned as she leaned against the window. She rubbed her eyes, looking out. Suddenly, she saw a pair of blue eyes watching her. She blinked, and they were gone. "Now I _know_ I'm going mad!" She sat on her bed, pulling on a white t-shirt with a thick green stripe on the chest: the same, previously huge shirt she had worn six years ago. She pulled on a pair of green shorts, and began her search for socks when-

_Chihiro_.

"Ah! Not you again!"

_Correct. It's not Kohaku._

"Am I trying to convince myself I talked to Haku?"

_Listen carefully, Chihiro. Think. What did the previous voice sound like?_

"Why?"

_Just do it, Chihiro._

"Oh, all right. It was masculine, and smooth, and a little frustrated."

_Good. Now listen to me._

"I'm listening."

_Hello_.

"Huh?"

_Listen carefully. Hello._

"What's so-"

Chihiro's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't sound like…" She whacked her head.

"Do that again."

_Hello._

"Granny?"

_Yes, sweetie. It's me, Zeniba._

"So I _was _talking to Haku?"

_Yes_.

"I was so rude! And I shut him out! He doesn't think I'm…does he?"

_No, Chihiro. He understands._

"So…Aki really wants to hurt me and Haku's coming?"

_Yes. He should be there in about ten minutes._

"Oh my gosh! But what about my parents? My teachers and friends and all other people here?"

_Once you leave the house, everyone associated with you in the human world will think you are on vacation with relatives._

"Thank you, Granny…but when will I be able to come home?"

_As soon as this Nagasaki-Kohaku conflict stops. In fact-oh! Kohaku has arrived. Open the window, sweetie. I'll explain when you get here. Good-bye._

"Bye, Granny."

Doing just as Zeniba had said, she all but ripped open the window. Having no time to react before a large white streak quickly brushed past her, she stood there dumbly before closing the window. Turning around she saw Kohaku in human form, dusting off a sleeve. He looked just like Aki-wait, wasn't Aki supposed to be the one who looked just like Haku?-, still wearing the same sorts of clothes, except completely white with almost unseen gold embroidery. "Haku! I missed you!" Chihiro ran over to the river spirit, hugging his neck (or more of stangling). He laughed. "Let go, I need to breathe." "Really?" Chihiro smiled sarcastically. She removed her arms, and he looked her over. "You've changed." He remarked. "Duh."

Looking out into the darkening sky, his expression became serious again. "Come on. We're leaving."

"But what about my stuff?"

"Realx. You lived for a long time in the Aburaya without your belongings last time."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"But I- well, what would I wear?"

"Zeniba and Yubaba have got that straight. Now come."

"O-okay."

Kohaku cast a glance around the room, grabbed her hand and jumped out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Turing into a dragon halfway down and dragging Chihiro onto his back, he streaked into the sky.

"Won't someone see us?"

"I look like a cloud."

A few hours later, they slowed down before a cloud. " Why are we stopping?" Kohaku grinned and dived headfirst into the barrier. Chihiro laughed, as city landscaped became grassy fields. "It's beautiful!" The dragon nodded and continued flying. They passed over a lengthy, foreboding, dark area, where the sky was midnight blue, contrasting with the light tone of the rest of the skies. In the midst of this miasma was a large, dark green mountain with an enormous, sturdy-looking black castle at the top. "What's that? It looks so…dead."

It's Nagasaki's mountain and castle. It used to be green and blue too, but…

"Oh."

As she started to nod off, a roar was heard underneath them. Kohaku dove upwards, gaining height, as Chihiro hung on desperately. A ball of blue flame missed them by millimeters. As Chihiro looked down, the icy black eyes of a blue-haired dracyuel glared up at her.

It hissed menacingly, making a grab for Chihiro.

She screamed.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter sucks so much, but…I can so picture the next chapter and I didn't know what to do with this one. Sorry.

Asami

P.S. I bothered to add the bar thingees. See?


	5. Of A Bumpy Ride and Kidnapping

A/N: Yay! This is finally back. After continuous writer's blocks and hopeless ideas I had almost given up and scrapped this, but thanks to my sister Uzumi I decided to wait awhile for new inspirations to appear. And voila: here you go, chapter five. Thank Uzumi for this. I do.

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**Sami the archangel: **Why thank you! It doesn't matter if you're new or not. I welcome all reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. And hey, who knows where I can find a copy of Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind?

* * *

**Of A Bumpy Ride and Kidnapping**

As she started to nod off, a roar was heard underneath them. Kohaku dove upwards, gaining height, as Chihiro hung on desperately. A ball of blue flame missed them by millimeters. As Chihiro looked down, the icy black eyes of a blue-haired dracyuel glared up at her.

It hissed menacingly, making a grab for Chihiro.

She screamed.

Kohaku snarled and twisted, wrapping his powerful tail around the neck of the dracyuel, breaking it and dropping the corpse to the ground. A roar emitted from the dark, vast forest on Nagasaki's mountain. Seconds later a swarm of about five to six hundred dracyuels burst forth from the darkness. Dark, rusty colored balls of fire were shot in blind rage. About six out of three hundred thousand balls of fire hit Kohaku. Still, the impact in the air made him drop. Snarling, he dove upwards; covered in blood, with the dracyuels swarming after him like the paper birds did years ago. A ball of green light skimmed Chihiro's hair. She shrieked. Kohaku's eyes glowed a blinding white as thousands of old, sturdy trees were uprooted from the forest and rapidly rose to swing madly at the dracyuels. Many fell, but the chase continued. Chihiro knew the dragon was weakening, especially since she was weighing him down.

All of a sudden the navy colored dragon appeared, his blue-green eyes boring holes through Kohaku. It snapped, and a bolt of ice struck Kohaku in the stomach. He plummeted down, writhing blindly, as Chihiro lost her grip.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She was caught in the sharp claws of the navy dragon. She squirmed and twisted earning cuts and scrapes everywhere. "Aki! Let me GO!" The dragon increased speed.

Do you really want me to let go, Sen? Look beneath you. Are you insane? Do you think you would survive if I dropped you?

Chihiro's eyes filled with tears. After all, what he said was true…

The last thing she saw before oblivion was a silvery-white streak, caught in the branches of a distant tree. Then it went blank.

* * *

Chihiro awoke to arguing voices and the click-clacking of feet. 

"You did WHAT!"

"Look, Sari-"

"That is so not acceptable! Do you know what Lady Shieta can do to you!"

"WELL IT'S NICE TO KNOW YOU CARE!"

"WELL DUH I CARE! HAVE YOU _SEEN _THOSE GOD-BE-DAMNED WOUNDS SHE HAD-"

"SHE WAS THE ONE WHO SQUIRMED SO MUCH!"

"YOU COULD'VE HELD HER LOOSER! WHAT IF YOU SUFFOCATED HER?"

"SARI-"

"Oh. You're awake." A girl of about ten years entered the room. She had ebony hair and reddish eyes. "Hi. I'm Kimrae Ulea Sasaki Tomoe, First Commander of Lord Nagasaki, blah, blah, blah…and you must be Chihiro Ogino." Kimrae blinked at her once, then turned around, yelling: "SHE'S AWAKE LADY SARISAIRA SO PLEASE COME IN HERE BEFORE LORD NAGASAKIDOES SO HE DOESN'T KILL HER OUTRIGHT!" Chihiro winced as two nearby windows broke. Running was heard, and soon a red-haired, blue eyed girl about he age rushed in. "Leave us, Kimrae. And do something about those damned windows!" Kimrae nodded, then waved her hand, repairing the glass. The girl then looked directly at Chihiro. Chihiro gasped. "You…you're the girl from my dream!" she looked puzzled. "Dream? What dream?" Chihiro shook her head. "Never mind that…how do I get out of here?"

The girl sighed. "I'm sorry. You can't, until…well we'll talk about that later. I'm Sari. You'll be staying here in my room until…well, yeah." It was then that Chihiro noticed the large room she was in. The walls were white with patterns of pink blossoms all around. Dressers, chests-of-drawers and other posh furniture sat around. In the middle right were two large, white four-poster beds with pale, pink silk sheets, one on which she was resting.

Sari sat upon the other bed, watching Chihiro silently. Chihiro noticed her clothing had changed from the shirt and shorts to a white silk shirt that tied under the chest and flowed down to her abdomen with bell-sleeves. She was also wearing loose white pants. Sari wore a silk dress of the same design as Chihiro's new shirt, with the part under the tie flowing loosely to the floor. Chihiro stood up and ran to the window. Her eyes opened in shock. "It's-it's different!" Sari got up and walked to Chihiro. "What's different?" "Well," Chihiro began, "From the sky, it looked all dark and gloomy, but from here…" she looked out to green grass filled with trees and flowers, surrounded by a gray stone wall about ten miles away. Sari smiled. "That is because this is the castle. The lands are dracyuel-breeding lands that Nagasaki gives them. They need darkness and rot to do this. In exchange for the one thousand acres of land, they serve Nagasaki. Ledine and I keep the castle fresh and alive." Chihiro nodded dumbly. "Well then, since you'll be here for quite a while I suppose, why don't you come on a tour of the castle with me?" Chihiro smiled. "Sari?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here. I think it'd be horrible without some human company-you are human, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**The Bathhouse**

Zeniba sighed as Kamaji bustled over the unconscious dragon. A young girl of about 15 stood in a corner, watching silently. Yubaba was getting nervous under her gaze, and Bou was playing with a glowing ball the girl had conjured up for him. Rin stood behind the girl, sniffing, and Hatsuka was curled up like a cat, asleep. Finally, Yubaba gave in. "Miss…" the raven-haired, ruby eyed girl looked lazily to the witch. "Err…may we ask who you are and…err…where you found him…?" The girl said nothing, only moved towards the dragon. Kneeling down before him, she said, quietly, "Who I am, you ask? You may not be pleased with my answer. I am Akiana, sister of Nagasaki. I found him near my brother's lands, chased after by dracyuels, barely clinging to consciousness. So I sent them back to my brother's lands, and I brought him here."

Yubaba cursed. "Lady Akiana, what can you do to help him? Do you know what poison has befallen him?" She looked at Yubaba as if she was stupid. "Seeing as he hasn't returned to his human form and was chased by dracyuels, I'd say Drakuu Poisoning. Do you have any fern powder? Yes? Boil it in water for five seconds. Mix it with crayfish shell. Feed it to him, and he'll be fine." Kamaji muttered something under his breath and rushed to gather the ingredients.

Minutes later, Kohaku was lying on a bed made with some of Bou's cushions. Everyone sat around, waiting. Finally, his eyes opened.

"Where's Chihiro?"

* * *

**Nagasaki's Castle**

Sari sighed as she tucked a weary, sleeping Chihiro into he bed. As she made her way outside the door, her eyes blanked. She began glowing a pure white. He hair paled and lengthened, her clothes changed…

And she was gone.

* * *

**In A Golden Palace Somewhere In the Spirit World**

"I can't believe this! The nerve of him!"

A girl of about sixteen with honey-golden hair flowing to her knees paced back and forth in front of her golden throne. She wore a sleeveless pale lemon gown flowing loosely around her slender frame and a very, very long thin satin article over it, a pale color of lime with long bell-sleeves lined with golden silk. Her almond-shaped amber eyes snapped in fury, reflecting the golden circlet upon her brow.

Before her knelt the six Elements. The Element of Water, Mizu, had pale blue skin, long, dark blue hair and a short blue silk gown. The Element of Fire, Honoo, had short, spiky red hair, pale reddish skin and blood-red armor. The Element of Earth, Tsuchi, had pale green skin, shoulder-length dark green hair and a green shirt and skirt. The Element of Wind, Kaze, had short, ruffled gray hair, pale gray skin and dark gray armor. The Element of Light, Hikari, had waist-length golden hair, pale yellow skin and a bright yellow gown. Last of all, the Element of Darkness, Koi, had gray skin, shoulder length black hair and a shadowy cloak. They all trembled in fright as the first girl paced endlessly.

Finally, the girl placed herself on the throne. "Outrageous! Kidnapping a human! Attacking another spirit without reason! He is mad!" Honoo spoke up. "My Lady, wouldn't Kohaku be worried about her, search for her? We can assist him, if you wish." "No, Honoo. Taking sides is against my rule. Yes, Hikari?" The Element of Light stood as the Element of Fire knelt again. "My Lady, as the ruler of the Spirit World you must do something about this. I do believe my sister Honoo meant not to assist them physically, but to help them regenerate a plan to retrieve the mortal. Surely, she is in danger?" Koi laughed. "Hikari, you baka, she is safe. Remember, Lady Sari is with her in Nagasaki's territory. Am I correct, my Lady?" The girl nodded. "Nevertheless, she shall not be safe for long. Once the fish is caught, the bait is no more needed, am I correct? Kaze. Fetch Zeniba." The Element of Wind nodded, disappearing rapidly. "If that is all, may we be excused?" Mizu asked quietly. The girl nodded. The Elements turned to leave.

The Element of Earth turned back. "Yes, Tsuchi?" The Element paused, then said, quietly, "Be careful, Lady Shieta."

The girl nodded. As Tsuchi disappeared, a white glow surrounded Shieta. Soon enough, she was gone.

Miles away, Sari awoke in her bed. No one had noticed her disappearance.

Neither did she.

* * *

A/N: Ah! Major spoiler at the end! Well, I promise to update before March. Ja ne! 


End file.
